


The First Christmas of Many

by SongAngel



Series: Who We're Meant To Be [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Christmas Fluff, M/M, klance fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongAngel/pseuds/SongAngel
Summary: Keith and Lance celebrate their first Christmas as a couple with their baby girl.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Who We're Meant To Be [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023871
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	The First Christmas of Many

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Christmas fluff for you guys to follow up on "Who We're Meant To Be". Merry Christmas everyone.

A shriek pulled Lance's attention from the cup of coffee he'd been preparing. Setting it aside, he rushed to the living room. He skipped to a stop and calmed at the sound of giggles. He peeked into the living room and smothered a laugh behind his hand.

Keith was sitting on the floor with Christmas ornaments hanging from his long dark hair. There was garland draped over his shoulders and wrapped around his arms. He was holding the ends and brushing them over their daughter's face.

Kaylee squealed again, her blue tail swishing with excitement. She reached out and grasped her daddy's hands to pull herself up to stand.

"Such a big girl," Keith murmured, grinning as she took a step closer to press her open mouth against his cheek for an adorably slobbery kiss.

"Gotcha," Lance said triumphantly, managing to take a picture of the sweet moment with his phone. "I swear, you two wait for me to leave the room to be cute."

"We're always cute," Keith argued with a smirk. He set Kaylee in his lap and began carefully removing the ornaments from his hair.

It was Kaylee's first Christmas. It was also the couple's first Christmas together. Keith and Lance were excited to celebrate and make wonderful memories as a family.

At eleven months old, their kit was full of personality and quite mobile. She had some feline tendencies and, though she was incredibly sweet, she could be a handful. Kaylee had recently discovered that she could use her little claws to climb up the side of the couch.

Lance walked over and leaned down to press a kiss to Keith's lips. The omega purred softly at the attention, earning another kiss.

"Did we do alright?" Keith asked, gesturing to their Christmas tree and looking at his alpha expectantly.

The artificial tree was covered in white twinkling lights and colorful balls. There was also a good number of odd ornaments in a variety of shapes. Scattered among the branches were little replicas of the five lions while Voltron sat atop the tree in place of the star.

A few ornaments were laying sideways on the branches. Lance frowned and reached out to fix them. Keith stopped him.

"Kaylee helped me decorate," the omega said meaningfully. "I picked her up and she put ornaments on the tree."

Somehow, that explanation made their tree even more beautiful. Lance beamed proudly, not caring that their little girl hadn't managed to hang the colorful decorations properly. "Good job preciosa!" he praised, laughing when she clapped her hands. He turned to Keith with a tender smile. "It looks great babe."

Keith grinned, his scent relaxed and happy. The last time he'd had a proper Christmas had been several years before when his father was alive. Now he had friends that he loved like family, his mother, his mate and his adopted daughter. He had the opportunity to have a wonderful Christmas making beautiful new memories. So, Keith had eagerly got out to get Christmas decorations on the first of December, excited to decorate their home.

Lance was content to indulge in Keith's holiday spirit. It was honestly such a joy to see the often grumpy omega full of such child-like wonder over Christmas lights and tinsel. If Keith wanted to celebrate Christmas all month long, then Lance was gladly wear an itchy Santa hat and listen to "Santa Baby" on repeat.

Okay, maybe not "Santa Baby".

"What the hell?" Pidge muttered, her eyes wide with bewilderment. "Is he high?"

Lance rolled his eyes, scoffing at the suggestion. He peered out the window into his backyard with a smirk. Keith was wearing a headband that sported a pair of antlers adorned with round silver bells. He gave an exaggerated wiggle and shook his head aggressively, making the bells jingle merrily. Kaylee gave a loud screech and then fell over in a fit of high pitched giggles. Keith's huskier laugh followed the sound as he helped his kit back up.

"Keith never acts that goofy," Pidge pointed out. She gave Lance an appraising look. "You two switch bodies or something?"

"Pidge," Shiro chided her with a laugh. He looked out the window with a grin. "I'm glad to see him enjoying himself."

"He's really excited about Christmas," Lance told them. "He sings Christmas songs to Kaylee every night. He finished all our Christmas shopping in a week. I've never seen him act like this," he added, his tone fond as he watched his mate dance playfully around their kit.

"You and Kaylee are so good for him," Adam said, leaning against Shiro's side. "Let him be silly and don't tease him for it," he said, giving Pidge a stern look. "He deserves to be this happy."

"Whatever," Pidge retorted. "I'm gonna play too." She snatched up another reindeer headband and put it on before bolting out the backdoor.

The others watched from the window as Keith stilled, looking wary. A moment later, he laughed as Pidge did her own wiggly dance to make her bells jingle and set off Kaylee's giggles again.

"That... kinda looks like fun."

A moment later, Hunk was joining in on the fun, dancing and wiggling. Kaylee was thoroughly delighted, unsure of who she should focus on. She stomped her feet excitedly only to stumble and fall over. She giggled some more, clumsily pushing herself back onto feet with her tail swishing behind her.

Lance reluctantly turned away to return to his baking. He was making different treats throughout the month of December. If his mate was going to be so full of holiday spirit, he was going to participate as well. Hopefully, they'd have warm gingerbread to snack on by the time Kaylee wore out her daddy, Pidge and Hunk.

The sound of the door closing made the Cuban look up. He returned to the window to see Shiro and Adam rushing into the yard to join in on the silliness. Lance laughed to himself as he returned to the kitchen.

Lance groaned as he felt someone jostle him from his slumber. He cracked open one eye to find his mate watching him. The Cuban yawned and reached out to run gentle fingers through Keith's hair. "You alright babe?" he slurred tiredly.

"It's Christmas morning," Keith reminded him in an excited whisper.

Lance huffed a laugh and rubbed his eyes before pulling his omega closer to kiss his forehead. "I should have known you'd be like this," he chuckled. "Merry Christmas baby."

"Merry Christmas," Keith echoed, nuzzling Lance's neck sweetly. "Can we get up now?" he asked hopefully.

Lance yawned again but nodded. "Sure. Is Kaylee awake?'

"I could hear her moving around," Keith responded. "Want to go to the living room so you can take pictures when she comes in?"

"Let's brush our teeth first," Lance decided, trailing his fingertips down Keith's back. "I need some Christmas kisses."

Keith laughed and climbed out of the nest to head into their bathroom. Lance followed him, the last of his sleepiness falling away as he admired Keith's muscular form. He was certain that he'd never get tired of staring at his gorgeous mate.

Once their breath was fresh and their teeth clean, they shared a long, sensual kiss. Keith hands wandered over Lance's form, squeezing appreciatively at bulging biceps and a delightfully firm ass. Lance responded with a soft growl, crowding his naughty omega against the bedroom door.

Keith was tempted to drag Lance back into the nest, but he ignored the impulse when their kit began to cry. He pressed one more loving kiss to Lance's mouth before moving to get their daughter from her crib.

Lance went into the living room and turned on the Christmas tree lights and moved their little family's gifts out from under the tree. He looked around and was surprised to see that their living room had been transformed over night. Keith obviously gotten up and done some extra decorating.

Lights and garland had been carefully hung along the walls near the ceiling. Snowman figurines in glittering white sat on the end tables. Velvety red bows accented the windows. Lance was actually pretty pleased to note that Keith had made it all so very beautiful.

Lance grabbed his phone and held it up so he could get a picture of his little family coming up the hallway. Kaylee was walking rather well now. She'd be a year old in a month and still very much enjoyed being held and carried around by her fathers, but she definitely seemed to enjoy exploring her world on her own wobbly legs. Lance was always so impressed with the way she used her tail to keep herself balanced.

Keith walked into the living room slightly hunched over to allow Kaylee to grasp one of his fingers. She was still wearing a sleeper and was rubbing at her eyes with her free hand. "Papi," she mumbled sleepily.

"Go on," Keith encouraged her, gently pulling his hand free. "Go see Papi."

Kaylee was too tired to be bothered with walking across the room on her own. Instead, she pouted and lifted her arms toward Keith with a little whimper.

"You're still sleepy," Keith murmured sympathetically, bending down to scoop her up. He smiled as she nuzzled into his neck, her little claws digging into his shirt as she held onto him. "Come on, let's open presents with papi."

They all sat on the couch together and opened their gifts. To their dismay, Kaylee seemed more interested in the boxes that her gifts came in than the gifts themselves. In fact, she insisted on sitting inside one of the boxes for most of the morning.

It was just after breakfast when their friends began to arrive at the house. Shiro and Adam came in with their arms full of gifts, eagerly kissing their little niece when she reached for them. Hunk carried in bags of food to start cooking while Shay had a basket with presents neatly stacked inside. Pidge and Matt came in arguing about some project they were working on, though they paused to greet their friends.

Allura, Lotor and Coran had never celebrated Christmas so they arrived full of excitement to experience it. Krolia had enjoyed a single Christmas with Keith's father and had fond memories of it despite thinking it a bit odd. They'd been a little bewildered by the elaborately decorated indoor trees. ("Shall I bring the laser saw to remove this interloper?" "Coran, if you cut down my Christmas tree, I'll hurt you." "Keith, garland isn't a weapon.") It was worth dealing with the strangeness of the Earth holiday when they got to see the human paladins so happy and at ease.

Team Voltron exchanged gifts and relaxed all around Keith and Lance's home. Kaylee toddled around the living room, allowing herself to be kissed and cuddled by her pseudo-aunts and uncles. She held her little tail up high, her ears perked up as she sniffed at everyone. She giggled when Shiro playfully bumped his nose against hers.

Keith smiled, leaning against Lance's side. "This is the best Christmas ever," he murmured.

Lance kissed his temple. "Agreed."

"Even though we're not in Cuba with your family?" Keith asked, sounding a little guilty.

"Babe, I get why you'd want to have some time with just our little family," Lance assured him. "We deserved to have a few private moments with our baby girl for her first Christmas. Plus we have our Voltron family and your mom. We'll see the rest of my family in a few days. I have no complaints."

"We're glad you were able to be with us," Shiro chimed in. He picked Kaylee up to hug her lovingly. "I couldn't miss this sweet girl's first Christmas." He glanced at the kit hopefully. "Say Shiro," he urged.

"Ro," Kaylee responded, looking startled when Shiro, Adam, Hunk and Lance cheered excitedly.

"She said my name!"

"Your name's not 'Ro'."

"Shut up Keith."

Hunk and Shay prepared a big meal while the others took turns assisting in the kitchen. Except for Shiro and Adam. They were a little hazardous in the kitchen, so they stayed in the living room with Kaylee and whoever wasn't cooking at that moment and watched animated Christmas movies.

As they sat down to eat, Shiro watched as Keith placed Kaylee in her highchair and carefully buckled her in. The omega offered her a variety of food to try after making sure that they weren't too hot for his kit.

"Are you planning on having more kids?" Shiro asked.

The question surprised Keith so much that he jerked and accidently flung mashed potatoes across the room. They hit the wall with a loud splat. Keith heaved a sigh of aggravation. "Kosmo," he called impatiently. He pointed when the wolf bounded into the room, sending the animal over to eagerly lick the potatoes up.

"Bad topic?" Shiro asked uncertainly.

Keith glanced at Lance before focusing on Shiro. "You just surprised me," Keith said lightly. "We haven't really talked about having a baby. Kaylee's not even a year old. And I'm not completely comfortable with the idea of being pregnant yet." He looked back at Lance apologetically.

"It's a big step," Lance reminded him. "And it's okay not to feel ready for it. We've got a beautiful little girl to raise already. If that's all we ever have, that's okay. Kaylee is enough."

Keith smiled gratefully while Adam, Hunk, Shay and Allura cooed. "You two are such awesome parents," Hunk enthused. "Makes me want to have kids of my own." He glanced at Shay, earning a sweet smile in return. He sincerely hoped that their species were reproductively compatible. But, if not, they could adopt and give an orphaned child a family, like Keith had with Kaylee.

Shiro and Adam seemed to be having similar thoughts. Adam took a bite of savory stuffing while eyeing Shiro thoughtfully. "I think it would be nice to adopt," he murmured. "I'd like to be a dad. Keith and Lance make it look easy."

Keith huffed a laugh, shooting Lance a grin. The Cuban smirked in return. "I wouldn't call it easy," Lance chuckled. "Our kit climbs the curtains and furniture like a housecat."

"But you love it," Shiro noted with a fond smile.

"More than anything," Lance agreed, lovingly kissing his mate before nuzzling his kit. Kaylee nuzzled back, purring happily. The sound prompted a purr from Keith as well, making Lance melt. Delighted, he cupped Keith's face for another tender kiss.

"Boo," Pidge called out, throwing a roll that hit Lance in the side of the head. She grinned when the couple scowled at her. "Not in front of my Christmas dinner."

Lance gave a wicked smirk. He turned back to Keith. "I'm going to knot you later," he declared in a sultry tone, dropping his hands to squeeze Keith's thighs.

Pidge squealed and covered her ears while the others choked.

"Does it have to be later?" Keith asked, curling his fingers under the waistline of Lance's jeans and giving a little tug.

"Don't make me hose you two down," Shiro groaned. He rolled his eyes at Keith's breathy giggle.

Lance winked at Keith before returning to his meal. Pidge deemed it safe to uncover her ears, but she eyed the alpha and omega with distrust.

Allura sighed happily, looking around at her friends. She missed her father terribly, but she adored the family that she'd found with Team Voltron. Lotor was at her side, comfortable among their friends. "I believe that I'd like to have children as well," she decided.

Lotor spat out his drink, sputtering in surprise. Allura frowned, concerned and a little hurt. Lotor hastily wiped up the mess with Adam's help. Then he turned to Allura. "Don't worry love," he assured her. "You merely surprised me. I'm- Well, I would love to have a family with you."

"How exciting!" Coran enthused. "We'll have so many little ones running around."

"Hope you're ready Uncle Coran," Hunk chuckled.

"Oh yes," Coran agreed eagerly. "Maybe I should consider relocating to Earth permanently. New Altea doesn't need me as much as my family does."

"Only if that's what you want," Allura insisted. "You know that we love you and we want you to do what makes you happy. You have our support."

"Thank you, Princess," he responded gratefully. "I love New Altea, but I think frequent visits would suffice. I belong with my Paladins. My family." He grinned when Pidge leaned against him for a hug.

"Perhaps I could spend more time here as well," Krolia said, finally speaking up. "I have worked for the Blades for many years, and I believe I have earned more time with my son and his family. Kaylee has grown so much and I don't want to miss her childhood like I missed Keith's."

Keith smiled. "We're glad to have you mom."

They ate way to much food and lingered at the table until Kaylee protested the confinement to her chair. They returned to the living room to exchange gifts and enjoy their time together. All too soon, Coran would have to return to New Altea, at least temporarily, and Krolia would be leaving to join the Blades on a mission.

It was late as everyone began to depart to return to their homes. Kaylee had fallen asleep in Shiro's arms and barely stirred when Keith placed her in her crib. The omega gazed down at his kit for a few moments, gently stroking at the soft fur on her cheek. "Love you Princess," he whispered as he slipped out of her room.

Keith returned to the living room to find that Lance had moved the coffee table and was constructing a nest on the floor in front of the Christmas tree. He'd gathered pillows, couch cushions and several blankets to make it as soft as possible. Periodically, he sniffed at the blankets to make sure they'd been well scented. Keith smiled, admiring his mate's handsome face in the light of their twinkling Christmas tree.

Lance lifted his gaze, grinning at Keith's smitten expression. "Care to join me?" he asked.

Keith walked over and gingerly stepped into the nest. He sat down with a sigh of contentment, letting Lance tug him in close. His eyes closed as the alpha shifted his shirt collar aside to press warm, moist kisses to the skin on his shoulder.

Lance undressed his lover slowly, caressing as much of Keith's skin as he could. "Merry Christmas cariño," he murmured, trailing his fingers down the omega's back. "I love you."

"I love you too," Keith responded, kissing his mate deeply as he was pressed into the nest on his back. "This was the best Christmas," he added softly.

"The first of many," Lance assured him. "We've got a lifetime of Christmases to experience together. And the best family we could ever ask for."

Keith nodded eagerly, pulling Lance's shirt up and off. "Yep," he said shortly. "But, before we get to forever, you're gonna knot me."

Lance snorted a laugh, stretching himself out over his mate's body. He certainly had no objections to that plan.


End file.
